Mounting a flat panel television to a wall is often cumbersome due to awkward mounting hardware. There are presently many types of mounting brackets that can affix a television directly to a wall, however these often have a rather thick profile that offsets the television significantly from the wall because of the hardware between the television and the wall. Ideally, the profile of the mounting hardware would be relatively thin. One of the difficulties in making the mounting hardware thin is the fact that screws have to be driven both into the wall that will hold the television and into the television itself. Swing arm style mounts allow access to both, but large awkward pieces must be held against the wall during the process. There is a need for a more simple flat panel television mounting system.